The present invention relates to a motor drive mechanism which can be conveniently mounted on the rim of either wheel of an existing bicycle and controlled to turn the wheel to propel the bicycle.
A variety of motor drive mechanisms are known and may be fastened to a bicycle for turning the wheels thereof automatically. However, the conventional motor drive mechanism is commonly heavy, consumes large amounts of electric power, and requires large installation space.